


HTTYD : RTTE bonus

by IcarusProject



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon)
Genre: Begging, Blood and Violence, Forced Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Master/Slave, Ownership, Rape, Torture, some sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 13:47:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13525545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcarusProject/pseuds/IcarusProject
Summary: Hiccup lose a game aganist his enemy,Viggo who did not wanted the Night Fury nor the Dragon Eye.He wanted even more for himself,he claimed the only one Hiccup for a whole day to himself.





	HTTYD : RTTE bonus

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my old work,I made this when only the 1 or 2 season aired (from race to the edge).  
> And some of the tags are just a little thing mentioned and apperared in the writing,please have a good time reading this.

*Somewhere in the "Race To The Edge" Season 4's freetime ( outside from the episodes )*

  
Hiccup stared at Viggo,nothing couldn't distract them.The older man were smiling,not from happiness, well maybe that,but more like a satisfied smile.He won the Maces and talons game.Not only that,he won another prize,it was the younger boy,Hiccup.He can claim him for 1 day.

  
Hiccup wasn't happy about that,a whole day with his worst enemy.But if he denies or his friends will be captured and will be tortured.So the young viking decides to stay with Viggo.

Some Dragon hunter arrived to take care both of them.They didn't went to far,as Hiccup thinks,he got blindfolded as the hunters reached him.The last thing he saw was the enemy in front of him,grining.

Hiccup woke up in a dark-dark room,he sat on a chair or we can say that he was tied to the chair.There was noone in the room with him,but after 10 minutes Viggo showed up without any armor or weapon.

The young viking called to him.

-What do you want from me,Viggo?

-Nothing much dear Hiccup.Just wanted to talk with you,is it a big request? -Viggo just smilled at Hiccup,hands crossed.

-There is no big request in it,I just know you want something else with me.Something bad!

-Oh,Dear Hiccup! -Viggo chuckled a bit. - If I want anything bad to do with you, I would already do it!

Hiccup groaned without any smile or happiness in it.It was a quiet one.Viggo smiled and started to approach to the viking inch by inch.The younger one didn't like it at all,he tried to move but the rope just cutted in more in his armor.

-There is no escape now Hiccup,you know that!

-I know,but it's really uncomfortable for me.If you WOULD let my arms go,it would be really nice.

Hiccup was a bit sarcastic but still calm.The other viking were infront of him,Viggo released Hiccup arms.He stood up, eyeing with Viggo.

-So...what do you want with me?

-Only to play a game,shared to 2 part and with two ending.It is really simple for both of us.

-What's the 2 ending about? Wich one is where I die? -Hiccup asked with sarcastic smile on his face,checking around in the room.

-Oh,dear Hiccup, in this game you won't die.But as time come there will be a game where you do.

-I hate when you do this.Why do you even wanna fight with us?! There is no point in your plan!

-Oh, my friend! You will fight for real in about 5 minutes.You will understand my plans!

Viggo stepped front of Hiccup and started to rip off his armor,first the young viking couldn't react to it.But after Viggo ripped of his shoulder armor,Hiccup started to fight back.

  
Hiccup didn't let himself close to the older viking,but as they fought Hiccup accidentally slipped on a small rock.They both fell,but Hiccup fell into Viggo arms,he didn't get hurt.As the viking fell into Viggo arms he as fast as he could,he clenched his arms around Hiccup.

-What the-? -Hiccup tried to escape from the huge arms,but he couldn't move any inch.

-Calm down Deary~! It won't hurt you if you let yourself it to happen!

-Let-Go-Of-ME!!! -He shouted but still,he hasn't achived much.

Viggo turned around letting himself on the top.He pressed Hiccup to the ground,facing to earth.And again Viggo contiuned what he started.  
Hiccup started to panic,he couldn't move or shout even.There was no escape,no friends to help,no nothing.At some point he started to beg.

-Please! Stop this madness!

-Awh! Look at you now Hiccup! Begging for mercy?

-NEVER! Not for you!

-Well,let see how much can you keep up!

Viggo stopped the cloth ripping at Hiccup shirt and thin short pants.He smiled at a small booty he saw.Almost laughed.

Hiccup was in embarrasment,he started again begging.

-P-please! Stop it now!

-C'mon Hiccup! You're a great chief of Berk! Why don't you fight back?

-I'm begging you! Stop it please!

-You can beg as many as you want,but I want to hear something else..

Hiccup thought....he remembered what Viggo said but still played the anicent sheep.

-I won't give you...Toothless! He's mine!

-Oh,you dummy young boy! You know what I want to hear,I don't need your damn Night Fury! Not now...

-...No!...I-I don't want to say it!

-You can do that to,but that's the hard ending in our game. If you want that,we can do-

-Shut it! -Hiccup shouted,but he immediately regret it.Viggo slapped his small and thin booty,hard.Then pressed his back with his knee to the ground.

-Agh! S-Stop! It...it hurts!

-Don't tell me to shut up! Alright? I'm your host,your owner for this day,I OWN you. -Viggo took back his knee to the ground.Hiccup was frightened and didn't wanted to move,he wanted to go back to the Edge.

  
Viggo slowly moved his hands under Hiccup pants,fully touching his ass.Hiccup started again to panic,but he couldn't do anything,at some point he felt something weird and also something good.He tried to forget about the goodness and focus more on the escape,but it didn't work.And Viggo noticed it as he slowly entered inside Hiccup with one finger.

The young viking felt anger,fear,comfortless and pain in one second.He tried to shout but no sound came out of his mouth.But still from pain and fear he cried.

-St-stop! This is madness!

-Calm down my dear! If you relax,it won't hurt THAT much. -Viggo did a grin looking at Hiccup,tortured by him.But he didn't stop there,he went deeper and deeper.

When the young viking became wide open down,Viggo took off both of their cloth.Hiccup didn't even fought back,he was too tired and had a broke honor.He let himself to happen.

Viggo entered Hiccup,just as he wanted to be it.First reaction of the young viking was fear and trembling,as time came with an unfollowable pace what Viggo started,Hiccup couldn't hold his voice in any longer.He started screaming,and again begging to stop,scratching the ground and biting his own wrist.

-C'mon Dear Hiccup! You'll get your freedom if you say it! -Viggo smiled slowing down a bit.

Hiccup hesitated...If he says it,he would look like a weak,deffensless baby dragon.But if not,he would suffer more.He sighned.

-I'm...I am,b-begging for....

-For what my dearest? -Viggo asked with a big grin on his face,while tottaly stopping.

-F-for...mercy... -He gave up.Hiccup couldn't do anything,just thinking about Astrid,Stoick and Toothless.

  
Viggo slowly exited out Hiccup,massaging his back with care.The young viking curled up in a baby pose,and started sobbing quietly.After some hours,Viggo gave Hiccup back his clothes,repaired and clean.

For the goodbye he kissed deeply but with care.Hiccup couldn't said that he didn't enjoy the last kiss,but it wasn't that good for him.After anything what Viggo did to him.

  
The End


End file.
